


Currying some Flavor

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Just as he's perfect at everything else, so too shall Sesshomaru be perfect at cooking as he prepares a delicious meal for Kagome on their stay at home date night.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Currying some Flavor

Sesshomaru clasped his hands together as his eyes traveled around the luxurious kitchen out of which had come many of this meals but would be his first venture insofar as preparing said dishes went. Kagome was upstairs showering and getting ready for their at home date night. 

Believing that he could be just as much an expert cook as he could at everything else, Sesshomaru had chosen a particular exotic Thai dish to prepare for tonight that had an exotic array of spices and herbs to added to it in differing quantities, in addition to some odd cooking directions. 

"Hnn, let's see, a teaspoon of black pepper and a tablespoon of ground mustard. Okay, now what was a teaspoon and a tablespoon again? I remember Kagome saying that the teaspoon was smaller...ah of course," Sesshomaru mused as the memory came to mind of her using a slotted buffet spoon to stir a freshly made pitcher of sweet tea. 

After adding the 'teaspoon' of black pepper to the dish, Sesshomaru next turned to the tablespoon of ground mustard. 

"Hnn, so if a teaspoon was a buffet spoon then a tablespoon would have to be a...ah," He muttered again as he picked up a soup ladle and proceeded to start filling it with the ground mustard. 

"There isn't even enough ground mustard to fill one 'tablespoon', perhaps there's some more in here? Not the same name I see, but it looks the same none-the-less. Curry must be a different brand name," Sesshomaru said aloud as he combined the spices together in the ladle before also adding it to the mixture. 

The heating and cooking part turned out okay and soon he had a piping hot and delicious smelling dish ready to go. As all good and expert chefs do, he decided to try a test sample to make sure it turned out all right. 

Moments later he was on the floor, gagging out the foul concoction that was burning his tongue something fierce. After a moment he managed to get up and stagger over to the sink to utilize the faucet to his utmost advantage in curing his affliction. 

Briefly he considered throwing out his dish and starting all over but then a memory came to mind of Inuyasha in a similar situation complaining about how Kagome's cooking burned his tongue. If a half dog/half human would have such increased sensitivity to spices versus what a normal full human would consider okay, then of course a full dog demon would have a severely sensitive tongue to a normal human dish. 

The realization off of that rationalization that she had been eating incredibly bland food all this time just for his sake brought a momentary lapse of guilt upon him but he quickly squashed it atop the beaming ray of pride that came with the knowledge that now she would be consuming proper human spiced cooking and he would proudly forgo a meal just so Kagome could have a delicious dish for once, such was his love for her. 

Soon, Kagome was ready and came downstairs to eat. He was stunned at the level of dressing up that she had achieved and how much makeup she had gone in for and hoped that she wouldn't ruin it by crying tears of happiness at how good his cooking was. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Kagome as he placed only a solitary dish in front of her place. 

"Oh no, this dish contains spices too exotic for my more...sensitive dog demon tongue, but go ahead and dig right in, this one is anxious to see how you like it," said Sesshomaru as he stepped back and took his place across the table from her. 

Kagome was, since they had moved in together and starting having meals like this, been one to take in and savor all of the flavors when taking a bit out of a dish. Therefore she started not with a test bite, but by crunching down on an entire forkful as she was excited to gain all the flavors of the strongly smelling delicious meal. 

One minute later, with Sesshomaru's belated assistance, she finally managed to make it over to the sink and knelt half collapsed against the counter while running her tongue under the warm water. Another five minutes had her demanding exactly what he had done to her in a very coarse and rough tone of voice as she still occasionally coughed. 

Then she glared at him while removing the proper measuring utensils out of the drawers and showing him what they actually were, followed by explaining the difference in the spices. Sesshomaru's ears flattened as he morosely apologized and told her to head upstairs and recuperate from her horrible experience while he would clean up the mess. 

Once that was done he figured he was probably still in very hot water as he got ready for bed and sure enough, the bedroom door was locked. He was still brooding over his failure at cooking as he fidgeted uncomfortably on the couch until sleep finally claimed him. 

He was awoken not even an hour later by a soft hand touching his cheek. Eyes opened and caught the moonlight silhouetted form of the bleary eyed Kagome glancing down at him with soft eyes and a small warm smile. 

"Even the best of us aren't perfect at everything. I know you were just trying your best and I can't really blame you for what happened. C'mon, it's time to go to bed," Kagome said as she took one of his hands and led him back to the bedroom. 

Along the way Sesshomaru reflected that although he had failed at cooking, at least he made the perfect choice for a mate.


End file.
